Exchange Studentslots of them
by EgyptianSoul.88
Summary: The yugioh gang goes to canada! random things happen, Tea's not there yet, she comes along later...


Disclaimer:

This is my first fic! Well, the first one I ever wrote anyway…. I don't own yugioh, no matter how much I wish I did!- Tear- But I do own my own characters! Rae, Vi, Ashley ( yes, I own you my friend!) and Rae's family!

………………………………...

Chapter 1- New boys in the house-

Rae sighed as the Calgary airport came into view. Preparing for two exchange students was no easy task, and she was exhausted in every way. Of course, Rae's parents and four brothers ( most of which were rarely home) hadn't bothered to go get the newcomers…Instead she'd been sent with her friend, Violet and her father. Luckily they had to pick up an exchange student as well.

" Are you ok?" Violet asked as they prepared to go into the airport. Rae nodded" Uh huh, just tired, that's all…"

" Ok…" Her friend didn't bother to ask why she was so tired, she knew that Rae had probably been doing a lot of cleaning during the day. The girls left Violet's dad in the car to retrieve the three guys.

" So, do you know your exchange student's name?" Rae asked her friend as they walked.

" My dad does, I can't quite remember. I think it's something like Sato, or Seto…. Something like that. What 'bout you?"

Rae shrugged, "There's a Ryo Bakura and a Yugi Motou. I already have enough guys in my house, why I need two more is beyond me…."

They stood in the spot where they were supposed to meet the exchange students. It didn't take long before three guys approached them. The tallest was in the lead. He had the least odd appearance with his medium short brown hair and ice blue eyes. Rae eyed his long white trench coat longingly… The other two, though they had much warmer auras about them, both looked rather strange. The shortest, and weirdest of the two had spikey black, red and blonde hair, big purple eyes, a big gold upside down pyramid thingamajig hanging from a thick chain around his neck, and extreme amount of leather, and what looked like a buckle fetish.

The other guy was wearing moderately normal clothes…well, the striped white and blue smock was a severe fashion 'don't' in Rae's eyes, but other than that his choice of clothing was ok. His hair was long and snow white, and his eyes were brown. Rae felt something very odd when he looked at her….she could sense a strange darkness that radiated from his person….she shivered very slightly, as the feeling she got was both scary and enticing….she wanted to know what caused it. It didn't help that this guy was drop dead gorgeous…

" Which one of you is Violet Richards--"

" That would be me!" Violet practically shouted cheerfully. The brown haired man raise an eyebrow at her, in an effort not to glare.

" I am Seto Kaiba." He didn't bother shaking hands, the other boys looked at Rae.

" You must be Rachel." Spikey said with a smile, shaking her hand. " I'm Yugi, and this is Ryo Bakura!" The white haired boy blushed slightly and gave a shy smile. Rae smiled back at the two of them,

" So, I guess we'll be living together for the next few years! Um, about my name, call me Rae, ok?"

"Sure! It's going to be fun living here I hope! Yugi had a huge grin plastered on his face.

Violet looked around the group,

" Does anyone remember when school starts?"

" I believe it begins in about a week." Ryo spoke up, Violet and Rae stared. He blushed, " What?"

"Y…you're british…." Rae said in surprise. 'Wonderful' she thought, 'he's hot _and_ british. What more could a girl ask for?' She shook her head, clearing it of the thoughts which had begun to circulate.

" Yes, I'm from Britain."

"But…."

" Well, you see….I was an exchange student from Britain to Japan, and now I'm an exchange student from Japan to Canada."

The girls looked at each other, then back at him….O-O

"Uh……ok, cool!" Rae broke the silence….Seto rolled his eyes,

" Are we going to get going or are we going to spend the night at the airport?" He questioned boredly. Violet nodded,

" My dad is waiting in the car." They grabbed the boy's luggage and went out into the parking lot. Stopping at the van. Violet's dad waved. Rae opened the back door as Violet opened the trunk.

" Hmmmmm…..who should sit where?" Yugi pondered. Rae was having difficulty lifting Kaiba's suitcase on wheels.

" This thing -HUFF- weighs a freakin' -HUFF- ton!" She got it off the ground, but lost her balance. Rae waited for her face to connect with Mr. pavement but it never happened. Ryo had caught her around the waist in mid-fall, then helped her pull the suitcase into the van. Both of them were blushing fiercely.

" Ummmm…uh……thank you…Ryo….."

" Welcome…." Ryo answered shyly.

" Hey, Rae?" Yugi broke the awkward silence that had begun to stretch between Rae and Ryo….they both inwardly thanked him.

" Yes Yugi?"

Yugi shoved the last of the luggage into the trunk before slamming the door. " Who do you think should sit where?" Rae smiled at the question,

" Well, Kaiba already snagged the front seat, Violet took the only free one in the middle so I guess the three of us are in the back. I call the far seat by the window, so you guys pick who gets the other two seats." she shrugged.

Yugi got on the middle and Ryo followed him. Rae stared at Yugi's pendant as the van began to move. She realized it wasn't just a pendant, it was actually a puzzle! It looked Egyptian! Sweet!

" Yugi?"

"What?"

"That puzzle, it looks egyptain….uh….I kinda recognize to eye symbol from somewhere…."( a/n: Books probably….The girl's obsessed with anything about Egypt)

Yugi looked surprised. " Yeah, it is!"

" Could I see it?"

"Well….."

" You don't have to take it off, I just want to hold it!" -

" Umm…ok then."

He leant over and put the puzzle in her hands, suddenly it was as though the world had stopped spinning for a moment….something like a shock radiated from where Rae's hands touched the puzzle all the way to her toes. Then a lingering tingling sensation. All of this was fel in the blink of an eye. Rae gasped,

" Are you ok?" Concern filled his voice.

" uh huh….I'm fine." She was breathless with surprise. " I just got a shock, um….This isn't fake is it? It's a real artifact isn't it?"

" …" Yugi contacted the pharoah in the puzzle.

/_That was odd…I felt a shock of some sort when the girl touched the puzzle./ _ Yami told his hikari.

_\So something did happen?\_

_/Yes…Would it be safe to tell her everything? About us…the millenium items? Or would that merely put her in more danger/_

_\I dunno, if we tell her, bakura may find some way to use her or something like that. But then, if we don't, he may just kill or maim her…uh…but then again…you never know, he may like her…\_

_/I thought about it as you were talking and I think it would be best to tell her, because then she can at least keep an eye out and know what's going on…Besides, you never know who may just turn up./_

_\Really? So, when'll you go talk to her?\_

Yami sputtered slightly through their link, _/Who ever said…? Oh…never mind…when bakura isn't listening./_

_\Ok\_

Rae waved a hand in front of Yugi's face,

" Hey Yugi! You awake in there? We're here!"

Yugi jumped,

" Oops, sorry. Uh….jetlag.." He lied.

The van stopped in front of Rae's house. Ryo opened the door and hopped out, Yugi practically fell out and Rae followed them, stepping out and stretching. They pulled out all of the luggage and things that were their's. Rae checked around to se if they had missed anything, she caught a glint of gold under one of the seats. She grabbed it, receiving another creepy shock. Another weird Egyptian pendant… it reminded her of a dream catcher, except there was a triangle in the centre of the ring and the things dangling from it certainly weren't feathers! It was kind of pretty actually… Rae held it up.

" who's is this?"

Ryo paled slightly, " um…It's mine…sorry….uh…I was scared I lost it! Thankyou." He could hear the tomb robber's laughter as her took the ring from Rae's outstretched hand.

" You did it on purpose…" Ryo whispered

" Huh?" Rae glanced at him as she waved goodbye to Violet. He shook his head,

" Nothing…"

Rae was thinking….'Hmmmmm…ring pendant…..a puzzle….Egypt…why does that ring a bell?'

" We going in?" Yugi asked, gesturing to the door.

" hmmm? Uh….yeah….Wait! I remember now!" Rae slapped a hand to her head, " Millenium items!"  
"What the…" Yugi was alarmed, Yami merely waited patiently in his soul room for an explanation.

"Oh no…." Ryo had prefered Rae to be oblivious….then she wouldn't have been a target for his dark…Bakura wouldn't have even paid attention to her, but now his yami was cacking insanely within the millenium ring. Ryo sweat dropped.

"I was trying to remember that eye hieroglyph! Ryo has the millenium ring, and Yugi has the puzzle!" Another thought dawned on her, " Hey….there's weird stories about those two particular items….There's supposed top be a good spirit within the puzzle and an evil spirit within the ring…" Rae stared at the boys for a full minute,

" Um….we should go inside…." Ryo said, sounding worried… Rae shook her head as they walked. " Sorry about that, I just love anything from Egypt…" She opened the door.

_/I wonder if that means spirits too/_ Bakura pondered. Yami was blushing in his soul room, as he'd had a similar thought.

_\ Are you…BLUSHING?\ _ Yugi questioned, highly amused,

_/No…/ _Yami muttered. Yugi laughed.

Ryo sensed his Yami's thoughts and started laughing before he could stop himself….

_/SHUT UP FOOL/ _Bakura shouted at him, Ryo stopped laughing mentally…Bakura was thouroughly annoyed that his light had been listening to his thought…

" Come on guys." Rae began to pull their luggage into the house.

………………………………...

WOW…. Sorry if that was a boring chapter…they'll get better I swear! If they don't, Bakura will send me to the shadow realm….


End file.
